Charmed ReImagined
by Summer Reading
Summary: An AU that combines 'Something Wicca This Way Comes', 'Pre-Witched' and the Charmed novel 'The Power of Three'. Act Four & Tag for 1x03 have now been posted.
1. 1x01 Something Wicca This Way Comes

**_CHARMED_**** RE-IMAGINED**  
(Based on _Charmed_, Created by Constance M. Burge)

Season 1, Episode 1: "Something Wicca This Way Comes"

Written by Summer Reading

Based on _Charmed_ Episode 1x1: "Something Wicca This Way Comes", written by Constance M. Burge, _Charmed_ Season 3, Episode 17: "Pre-Witched", written by Chris Levinson and Zach Estrin and "The Power of Three", a novelization written by Eliza Willard, based on the screenplay by Constance M. Burge

* * *

**TEASER**

**A Jail Cell - Near Noon**

(Superimposed on the bottom of the screen: SALEM, MASSACHUSETTS (1692))

Melinda Warren [Tyler Layton] sits in her jail cell, fully aware that this is the day she will be hanged for practicing witchcraft. A woman [TBC] enters the cell. Melinda wonders why she betrayed her and the other witches in their coven. The woman smirks. "He can be very persuasive." Melinda smirks back. "I've already taken care of him. And like him, you'll pay for your crimes." But the woman laughs. "That's why being a warlock is so much fun. I don't have to worry about the consequences. And I know you don't have the guts to go through vanquishing a member of your own coven. If you did, you already would've." Melinda glares. "If I kill you then I'll truly be what they've accused me of doing. That's not guts; that's morality." The woman laughs as she walks away. No sooner does she than two men with black hoods over their heads [TBC] enter the cell. They tie Melinda up and lead her to the town square where she is to be hung.

**The Town Square**

Just as the executioner who is wearing a red hood over his head [TBC] puts the noose around Melinda's throat, she is hit with a premonition of the future – three young women standing beside a much-thicker Book of Shadows, the Book she herself began and which she has already given to her daughter, Prudence, to hide and protect and hand down to her own daughter. Because she has seen these three women in other premonitions, Melinda knows who they are, and she knows what she must do. When the executioner asks her if she has any last words, she announces in a firm, strong voice: "You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger until at last three sisters will arrive. Together these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will stand against evil and protect the innocent. They will be known as the Charmed Ones."

Even as the townspeople boo, the executioner kicks open the trapdoor beneath her feet. Even as she drops, we cut to black and then cut to the Golden Gate Bridge in the midst of a stormy night, showing that we are now in modern-day San Francisco.

**Serena Fredrick's Apartment **

Serena Fredrick [Lonnie Partridge] is alone in her apartment with her Siamese cat. She lights candles with her finger as she chants an incantation. Outside, a man whose face we do not see [TBC] watches. We see Serena smile as the man must walk in and we realize that she knows him, that he's a friend. This changes when he stabs her in the stomach. She screams and falls to the floor as the screen goes black leading to the rolling of the opening credits of _Charmed Re-Imagined_.

**ACT ONE**

**Halliwell Manor**

After seeing stock footage of present-day San Francisco as a song plays and the guest credits roll, we get our first view of Halliwell Manor. It's pouring rain. We follow Piper Halliwell [Holly Marie Combs] as she rushes in from the rain. As she takes off her jacket and puts it and her umbrella in the closet she calls out, "I'm home." A voice calls out "I'm in the kitchen."

Piper hurries to the kitchen to see Penny "Grams" Halliwell [Jennifer Rhodes] brewing a liquid. When Piper wants to know what she's doing, Grams says, "Just keeping my hands busy." Piper puts a finger in it and tastes. "Needs salt." She picks up the salt shaker and adds some. "You do that so well," Grams comments. "You should truly follow your dreams rather than stay stuck at the bank." Piper rolls her eyes. "We need someone to pay the bills, especially your hospital bills." "Prue can do that," Grams retorts. "Where is Prue?" Piper wonders. "She's still out, working late at the museum." Both women roll their eyes, wondering why Prue hasn't stood up to her boss Roger yet. Grams starts coughing, and Piper hurries over to her, asking if she's okay. Grams insists that she's fine. Piper wonders if she'll still be fine when she tells her that she has been on the phone and Phoebe is finally returning home. Grams sighs. "Prue is going to be none too pleased to hear this."

Just then Prudence "Prue" Halliwell [Shannen Doherty] returns home late from work and Piper hurries into the foyer to greet her, trying to put her into a good mood before Phoebe arrives. "I'll be there in a minute," Grams calls after her. She uses a turkey baster to suck up some of the liquid she's made and pour it into a vial. "If this homecoming is as dreadful as I think it will be, I'll have to use this", and she places the vial in her pocket.

Grams enters the foyer where Piper is begging, "Please, Prue, do not let Roger do this to you." "After all," Grams adds. "You've not engaged anymore." Prue rolls her eyes, "I'm too tired to get into this." She starts to head upstairs when Phoebe Halliwell [Alyssa Milano] walks in the door. Piper and Grams greet Phoebe warmly while Prue just stares in shock, not knowing what to think.

Piper suggests making a reunion dinner, but Phoebe says she ate on the flight, and Prue is still too tired. They both walk off in opposite directions. Grams consoles Piper. "Just give it time, my darling. I have faith something will bring those two together." She feels the vial in her pocket and quietly, fervently adds, "I hope."

**Serena's Apartment **

Inspectors Andrew "Andy" Trudeau [T. W. King] and Darryl Morris [Dorian Gregory] arrive on the scene to investigate Serena's murder. Andy thinks it could have something to do with witchcraft; Darryl refuses to listen. Later, a reporter, Jeremy Burns [Eric Scott Woods], interviews them, asking about the murder. He wants to know if the tattoo has been found on her neck, the same one found on previous victims, who all practiced witchcraft. The inspectors refuse to answer him.

**Halliwell Manor **

Phoebe is settling back into the room she's always shared with Piper. Phoebe wonders why Piper and Grams didn't let Prue know sooner that she was coming home. "I was afraid Prue would change the locks." Prue comes in and offers Phoebe an extra blanket. Piper has a small black-and-white TV in the room and when Jeremy does an on-scene report on the murder, Piper tells Phoebe that he's her boyfriend.

Grams walks past the room, but she sees the Jeremy's report and gasps in horror. The sisters ask if she knows her. Grams shrugs. "Oh, from around. I'm really tired. I'll see you girls in the morning." and she starts to go towards her room, but actually goes up into the attic.

**Serena's Apartment **

While still investigating, Andy and Darryl spot the triquetra tattoo on Serena's neck. Her cat makes friends with Darryl while spitting at Andy. Andy notices the triquetra charm attached to the cat's collar.

**Halliwell Manon**

Grams opens the door to the attic and walks towards the Book of Shadows but when she passes the table where the spirit board is resting, the pointer on the spirit board starts moving. Grams grabs the pad of paper and pencil on the table and transcribes the letters: "HEISCOMINGAFTERTHEM". Grams closes her eyes in despair. "Yes, my darling, I know he is going to try to come after them. If I'm going to do this, I have to do it soon. But which choice should I make?"


	2. SWTWC Chapter 2

**ACT TWO**

**Halliwell Manor – The Next Morning**

Everyone is in the kitchen, having breakfast. Grams tells them, "I really want to take a picture of the three of you." "That's great, Grams," Prue tells her, "but not right now. I'm already late or work." And she rushes off. Piper takes a deep breath. "There's an opening at the bank for a manager. I'm going to apply for it." Grams gives her a pleading look. "You know that's not your dream." "No, it's not but the way Prue is going, she may not decide she wants to work at the same place as Roger, and if she does quit, until she finds another job, we'll need someone making more money than I am now. But if I want to try to for manager, I better not be late," and she runs off, leaving Phoebe alone with Grams. "Do you know something, Grams? When I ran away to New York because I couldn't stand being around Prue after what she accused me of doing, I never intended to come back." "Admit it, Phoebe, you were a rebel and felt stifled here. I wasn't surprised when you left, but I knew you'd come back. You're destined for greatness, but only with your sisters." Phoebe just laughs it off. "Maybe I am, but since I've always been seen as the screw-up of the family Prue will never believe that I'm even attempting to be anything but a screw-up." Grams just smiles. "I have faith in you, my darling. You'll see."

**American Museum of National History **

Prue is working on cataloguing a new collection, when Roger [Matthew Ashford] walks in, twirling his pen as he talks. He tells her to forget about the new collection for now – it's more important that she works on other matters. Prue doesn't agree – this collection is very important to her – but she agrees.

**Downtown San Francisco **

Piper is about to order a cab when Jeremy steps up and greets her. "Did you get the promotion?" "I have a second interview tomorrow. But Grams keeps insisting I should become a chef." "Well, I agree. No one cooks better than you." He kisses her as a cab pulls up. "I'll call you tonight."

**Halliwell Manor **

Grams is trying to take a picture of the sisters (of course it is the iconic photo). The sisters start squabbling, Phoebe telling Prue, "I lived on my own in New York." "Yeah, but you had to run home. You should've just stayed there!" "Well, I actually had the guts to make a change, which is more than you can say when you can't even stand up to Roger."

Suddenly Grams grabs her chest, crying out in pain, and the sisters rush to her side. She tells them she's okay, but "Can my granddaughters please retract their claws just long enough so an old woman can take a single picture?"

The sisters agree and pose on the steps outside Halliwell Manor, but there's a good amount of space between each.

Unknown to the four, the same man who we saw kill Serena is now standing across the street watching them and then walks off into the other direction.

**Halliwell Manor - Later That Night**

We're back in the attic and we see the pointer spell out "UNBIND" "Not now, Patty," we hear Grams say. "I just don't have the energy to summon you so we can discuss this further." She sighs. "I might just have to confess the truth to them now and let them decide. They should have the choice whether they want the power or not. Now good night, my darling." As she leaves the attic and walks down the stairs, Piper notices her. "Grams, what are you doing coming down from the attic? I thought you said it has been locked all your life." But before Grams can answer, she grabs her chest and falls down the stairs.

Piper runs down the stairs, screaming for Grams, screaming for her sisters. Grams is alive, but she's badly hurt. Piper calls 911 and then calls Prue, who's still at work.

**San Francisco General Hospital **

Prue comes running inside and goes to the desk asking about Penny Halliwell. The receptionist [TBC] tells her she's in Room 207. Prue spins around to hurry to Grams' room, but bumps into Andy. "Andy! What are you doing in town? Never mind. No time to talk. Grams had a heart attack and fell down the steps." Even as she runs down the hall, Andy calls out, "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure she'll pull through. Please give Grams and your sisters my best wishes."

Prue joins Piper and Phoebe in Grams' room. Grams is looking pretty bad. The three of them insist that they will not leave her side. Grams takes a deep breath. "Oh, my darlings, I've been trying to tell you something, but I just haven't been able to find the right time. This certainly doesn't seem to be it, but I don't have much more time." "No, Grams!" Piper interrupts. "You're going to be fine for many years to come." "No, I'm sorry, my darling, but I won't. I know how hard this is going to be to accept, but you must believe me. I've told you about Melinda Warren, our ancestor who was the first Warren to be born in America. Well, she started a long line of matriarchal witches. She prophesied that each generation of her family would be stronger than the last until three sisters would arrive, the Charmed Ones, the strongest witches the world has ever known." "Us witches?" Prue exclaims. "No way. No possible way." "We're just plain, ordinary women with plain, normal lives." Piper adds. "Is this why you said I was destined for greatness with my sisters?" Phoebe asks, the only one who believes Grams. "You great?" Prue scoffs. "No way."

Grams manages to pull herself up to sitting position and grabs Prue's hand. "Listen to me, Prue. You're going to have to be the leader of this family, so you have to just listen to me. Remember when you were just a child and your father saved you from that ice cream truck – the only good thing that man ever did outside of siring you three? Magic exists, my darlings, both good magic and bad magic." She grabs her chest and sinks back to the bed. In a whisper she says, "I wish I could be here to help you, but now it's up to you three. Go up to the attic, find the Book..." but before she can say more, she passes away.


	3. SWTWC Chapter 3

**ACT THREE **

**Halliwell Manor – Several Days Later **

The three sisters have just returned from Grams' funeral. They've agreed that they'll all stay in Halliwell Manor until they decide what to do next. But Piper remembers seeing Grams coming down from the attic and decides to go explore. When she returns, she exclaims, "Look what I found! It's our old spirit board." "Did you see any book?" Phoebe asks, remembering what Grams had said. Piper shakes her head. Prue thinks Grams was so close to death she might have been delusional. Piper thinks so too – she's still positive that they're not witches, just regular people with normal lives. Not Phoebe, but the other two refuse to listen to her. Piper agrees to play with the spirit board with Phoebe, "as long as you don't push the pointer." "I never pushed the pointer!" Phoebe exclaims. "You were the one pushing it!" Prue just laughs. "Well, now neither of you push it, okay? I'm going to make some popcorn." Prue leave the room and her sisters set up the board. But before they even put their fingers on the pointer, it whips across the board by itself. They scream for Prue, and she's just as shocked to see what it does. Phoebe grabs an envelope and a pen. "Whoever's there, please start over!"

The pointer goes to the middle of the board, stops there, pauses for a moment and then starts moving. Prue calls out the letters while Phoebe writes them down: "BOOKINATTIC" When she shows the envelope to her sisters, they all exclaim, "Book in attic!" Piper wrinkles her brow. "I didn't see a book up there…but then I was so excited about seeing the board I didn't really look that hard." Phoebe looks at both of her sisters. "Probably. But listen to me, both of you. After everything Grams said and what we just saw with our own eyes, I think we better start believing that our lives have never been normal and start doing what Grams wanted us to do – become the Charmed Ones by going up to the attic right now!" "No!" Piper wails. "I finally got an audition at Quake tomorrow. An audition to become a chef, to live my dream – what Grams always wanted me to do! I can't become a witch now." "And I'm finally done cataloguing my collection!" Prue moans.

Suddenly the power goes out, and Piper freaks out. "Okay, I'm going to call Jeremy to come get me right now!" "Not me!" Phoebe exclaims. "I'm going up to the attic and find that Book!" Prue glares at Phoebe. "All right, I don't know how you made that pointer move by itself but I know you did. Piper, you're coming with me down to the basement and the power box." "Not me!" Piper exclaims. "It's dark and creepy and there's spiders down there!" "I need you to hold the flashlight and if you see a spider, I'll squash it. Everything will be fine." "Oh, don't say that. In a slasher movie, the person who says that is always the next do die." Prue rolls her eyes. "No one is going to die; now come on!"

Even as they head downstairs, Phoebe reaches the attic door. She wonders how Piper got in, since whenever the girls tried going in there when they were growing up, the door was always locked. But the door opens by itself. She's surprised to see the Book of Shadows sitting on the stand, just as Grams left it before she died. She smiles, thinking that Piper must've really been excited to see the spirit board that she didn't notice it. Phoebe nervously touches the Book of Shadows, feeling its soft cover. She takes a deep breath and opens the cover to the front page. "The Book of Shadows", she reads aloud. "That's what she was trying to tell us!" Excited, she turns the page and reads the spell, but nothing happens. She realizes that it must be said by all three of them.

Just then Prue and Piper walk in. They reached the fuse box downstairs and the power's back, but something drew them back to the attic. Phoebe shows them the Book and the spell, telling them that she thinks in order for them to gain their powers, they'll have to say the spell together. Neither of her sisters believe her, but decide to go along with her just to shut her up. They surround Phoebe next to the Book on its pedestal. Phoebe takes both of their hands and begins, "Here now the words of the witches." She looks at her sisters and they join in, "Here now the words of the witches/The secrets we hid in the night/The oldest of gods are invoked here/The great work of magic is sought/In this night and in this hour/We call upon the Ancient Power/Bring your power to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power." When they stop, they all take a deep breath and look around. Everything is exactly the same. None of them feel any differently. Prue rolls her eyes; Piper does a little dance of joy; Phoebe sinks in despair. But what none of them know is that as they spoke the spell, the chandelier downstairs started shimmering, and the last photo Grams ever took changed, bringing the images of the sisters closer together. Prue finally feels a bit sorry for Phoebe and puts her hand on her baby sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Phoebs. I know how much you wanted that. But let's go back downstairs. It's been a long day and we'll talk about it more in the morning. We need a break, especially after the day we've had, putting Grams to rest."

**Halliwell Manor - Later That Night**

But no matter how hard she tries, Phoebe can't sleep. So she grabs a flashlight and returns to the attic. She picks up the Book of Shadows and sits down on the old ratty couch that has been upstairs for as long as she can remember, the one Grams always called "Great-Aunt Pearl's couch". Phoebe looks up. "I'm going to try to make some sense of everything, Grams. I owe this to you and our family's legacy, and maybe even to myself." Suddenly the pages in the Book of Shadows start flipping, stopping on an entry entitled "The Trial of Melinda Warren". Phoebe gasps and then looks up again. "Okay, I can take a hint," and she begins reading.

She always knew that Melinda Warren was the first of their line to be born in America, that her parents came from England to Virginia in the 1600s, but now she learns that after she was married, Melinda moved to Salem, Massachusetts and that she was hung in the gallows during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Phoebe learns that Melinda had three powers: the power to see the future, the power to move things with her mind and the power to freeze people or items, so it appeared that time had stopped for that item or person. Melinda had had many premonitions about her future descendants, the Charmed Ones. She'd seen that they each had one of her three powers and together they were even more powerful than they were by themselves. Remembering what Grams told her about how as long as she was with her sisters, she was destined for greatness, Phoebe finally believes that everything Grams told them was true. "I believe," she declares aloud. "I believe."

Suddenly, even though the windows are closed, a warm breeze blows through the room. Phoebe's heart pounds hard in her chest. The pages of the Book of Shadows flip backward and forward as the breeze grows stronger. "It's gotta be the Book of Shadows," Phoebe says out loud. "Or maybe Grams." "No, it was I. After all, you summoned me by saying you believe what is in my Book of Shadows, and now you and your sisters each have one of my powers." Phoebe spins around to see a beautiful young blonde woman standing in the middle of a circle of white light. There was a deep red welt surrounding her throat. She was dressed in an old-fashioned dark-grey dress and Phoebe could see right through her. Phoebe knew she was looking at a ghost of Melinda Warren. "Blessed be, my daughter," Melinda tells her. "I am of you and you are of me. Thank you for believing. Now believe me when I say that I have seen you and your sisters many times and I know that you are indeed the ones destined to be the Charmed Ones. I saw that the sisters three are filled with the power of Good, and together you will have more power than any other witch who was born before you or will be born after you. Your magic will be weak at first, but will develop quickly. Remember this, my daughter. It is most important that you three work together. It is not my three powers that makes you the Charmed Ones; it is the Power of Three. Do you understand?" The more Melinda speaks, the more fascinated Phoebe becomes. "Yes, Mother Melinda. I understand."

Melinda smiles. "Good. Now a warning. The sisters three are powerful, but they are also in great danger. You must be wary." _Oh, oh,_ Phoebe thinks to herself. _Maybe this isn't going to be as good as I thought it was going to be._ "Wary of what?" she asks out loud. "Warlocks. Witches who have violated the witches' rede: 'Harm ye none, Do what ye will.' They will try to steal the powers of the sisters three and the only way they can steal a witch's power is by taking her life." Phoebe gasps as everything falls into place. All of those young women who have been killed, who had a strange mark on their throat, that the media is saying were into Wicca – white magic – they really were witches and they've been killed by a warlock – who would now be after her and her sisters! Now she regrets talking her sisters into saying that spell! "No! No! I don't want this power and I'm sure neither will my sisters! Take it back! Take it back right now!" Melinda slowly, sadly shakes her head. "I cannot. This is your destiny and the destiny of your sisters. A destiny the sisters three cannot escape once they have accepted it. You are the Charmed Ones, and you must protect the innocent from the forces of evil magic."

Suddenly Melinda begins to fade. "No!" Phoebe screams. "No! Don't go! I don't know what to do! I don't even know what my power is!" Although Melinda has totally faded, her sweet voice remains. "The Book of Shadows will be your light to guide you out of the darkness. Always remember. The Power of Three Shall Set You Free. Blessed be, my daughter. Blessed be."

Phoebe sits and waits, but there is nothing else. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to take it all in, even though now she believe even stronger than she did before. She only needs to find a way to get Prue and Piper to believe her. But she wonders how can she possibly do that when she knows both want their own lives and do not want to accept the fact that they are the Charmed Ones, protectors of the innocent and destined for greatness.


	4. SWTWC Chapter 4

**ACT FOUR **

**Halliwell Manor - Next Morning**

Prue walks into the kitchen to find Phoebe yawning over her breakfast. "Hey, Pheebs, you look like you didn't get any sleep at all. Are you okay?" Phoebe smiles over Prue calling her by her childhood nickname, thinking it has to be a good sign. "I was up all night, reading the Book of Shadows and I really need to warn you…" "Phoebe!" Prue interrupts. "Not that again! Nothing happened after we read that stupid spell and I don't have time for your crazy fantasy!" "Prue, it's not a fantasy. And it's what Grams wanted us to know about, but we've been fighting so much, she died before she could tell us." "And it's like Piper said – she was so close to death that she was delusional, and now so are you!" and out the door she goes, slamming it hard behind her. Phoebe sighs in defeat.

**Downtown Coffee Shop**

Prue bumps into Andy yet again. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I heard about Grams and I'm so sorry, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time to come to the funeral." "That's okay, but thanks for the flowers. You remembered all of her favorites." Andy smiles. "Can I call you sometime?" "Sure. I'd like that."

**Halliwell Manor **

As Piper heads for her job interview at Quake, ready to follow Grams' advice and follow her dreams, Phoebe tries to tell her all about Melinda Warren and the Book of Shadows, but Piper wants to listen just as much as Prue did.

**American Museum of National History **

Prue finds Roger unpacking her collection, using his infamous pen to check that everything that's supposed to be in the boxes are. She glares at the pen, the one she gave him when he got his master's and now she wishes she hadn't. But when she finds out that the board thinks the collection should be given to someone more qualified, she's infuriated and suddenly the pen breaks and squirts ink all over Roger's face and she finds that hilarious. Later she goes into his office and finds him facing the window, talking to a board member, taking credit for everything that Prue did with the collection. When he turns around and sees her, he tries to explain, but she interrupts. "I quit." "Prue, you don't mean this. Think about it." "I have. Lousy job. Lousy pay. Lousy boss. What's to think about?" He tries to wriggle out of it but the more he does, the angrier she gets. "So they wanted someone more qualified to take over the Beals Collection, huh? Well, I hope your razor-sharp mind will make quick work out of the seventy-five computer disks and the hundreds of pages of research that I did and left in my office." "Prue, you're going to regret this." "Oh, no, I'm not. I thought breaking up with you was the best decision I ever made. But this definitely tops that. Good-bye, Roger!" and she spins on her heels. "There better not be any office supplies in that purse!" Now Prue is infuriated – he always has to have the last word! She could just wring his neck! She starts marching away when she hears him moaning and gasping and calling for help. Part of her wants to just leave him, but she can't. She goes back and finds his tie choking him all on its own. The only way she can stop it is to use a scissor to cut it. As she walks away, she remembers how she wanted to wring his neck and now… Her mind goes back to Phoebe and what happened last night. But, no, Roger probably set it up to try to get her to feel sorry for him and go back to work. Well, that very simply is not going to happen!

**Quake**

Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal for Chef Moore. Just as she pours her special ingredient for the sauce - port wine - into a measuring cup, Chef Sebastian Moore [Chris Flanders] enters and puts a spoon into her dish. Piper tries to tell him that she's not done, but he shushes her and lifts the food towards his mouth. In her panic, Piper waves her hands around and he freezes. Piper is confused, but wastes no time and grabs a baster and adds some port wine to both her dish and the spoonful. When he unfreezes he tastes it and loves it. He wants her to start that night and Piper happily agrees.

She gets so excited she tries to call Phoebe, first to tell her that she got the job and second to tell her about Chef Moore freezing, but Phoebe has just left the house, so Piper leaves a voice mail instead.

**Downtown Occult Shop **

Phoebe rides her bike into town and enters an occult shop. The store clerk, a young woman [TBC], greets her with "Blessed be," and Phoebe remembers that that's how Melinda greeted her. Phoebe glances around the store, and picks up a book called "Wicca for Dummies", but quickly puts it down. She keeps looking and finally finds a section in the back of the shop that has books on witches and warlocks. She spots a book entitled "The Eternal Battle of Witches and warlocks". She flicks through the book and can't stop reading. She discovers that warlocks are determined to steal witches' powers. She learns that they're human, just like witches, so they can look like anyone and are usually the person you least expect to be a warlock. She also learns that although there are lines of warlocks, just like there are lines of witches like her own, a good witch who murders an innocent - someone who has no knowledge of the magical world - becomes a warlock, while a warlock who save an innocent will turn into a witch. She realizes that this is what both Grams and Melinda meant when they said that the Charmed Ones must protect innocents from evil magic. But the book gives no hint on how a witch is supposed to protect herself.

On her way out of the store, Phoebe bumps into Andy. He's surprised to see her after so long. After just reading about warlocks and thinking of how Andy has suddenly become a part of their lives right when they received their powers, she gets very nervous, wanting to know what he's doing in an occult shop. He tells her he's working on a case and wants to get into the perp's head by finding this – and he picks up a jewel-encrusted double-edged knife. He raises the knife and Phoebe screams and runs out the door, not looking back.

**Outside Quake**

Piper is in a phone booth, still trying to get a hold of Phoebe, but still no luck. Suddenly someone touches her shoulder and she screams, but it's just Jeremy, wanting to know if her audition went well. When he finds out that she's now officially a chef at Quake, he decides to treat her to a celebration lunch.

**Street Somewhere Near Halliwell Manor **

Phoebe is biking down a street, heading back towards the Manor, but cannot get Melinda's warning out of her head while also fearing that Andy is the warlock going after them. But it can't be Andy! He's the boy next door, the brother the sisters never had. He only left San Francisco because he got a scholarship for the University of Washington. He wanted Prue to go with him, but she got a scholarship from Stanford and decided to stay in San Francisco. But what if he was a warlock and did know that Grams and Mom were witches and so are Phoebe and her sisters and now that they have their powers… Well, if they have their powers. She hasn't moved anything with her mind or froze anyone or saw the…but as she turns a corner she's hit with her first premonition: two teenagers skateboarding recklessly down the street, who are hit by a car. Even as she tries to figure out what just happened, she sees the same teenaged boys skateboarding down the street. Then she spots the car heading towards them. Phoebe screams for the boys to stop, and swings her bike in front of the car. The car misses the boys but hits Phoebe and she goes flying. She hits the ground hard and everything goes black.

As the boys and the driver rush to Phoebe's aid, one of the boys wondering if she's dead, Serena's cat appears from out of nowhere and stares at all the commotion.

**END OF EPISODE**


	5. 1x02 The Power of Three

**_CHARMED_**** RE-IMAGINED**  
(Based on _Charmed_, Created by Constance M. Burge)

Season 1, Episode 2: "The Power of Three"  
Written by Summer Reading

Based on _Charmed_ Episode 1x1: "Something Wicca This Way Comes", written by Constance M. Burge, _Charmed_ Season 3, Episode 17: "Pre-Witched", written by Chris Levinson and Zach Estrin  
and "The Power of Three", a novelization written by Eliza Willard, based on the screenplay by Constance M. Burge

* * *

**TEASER**

As we fade in, we hear Shannen Doherty say, "Previously on '_Charmed_ Re-Imagined'…" followed by clips from "Something Wicca This Way Comes":

Melinda's premonition and declaration just before she drops.

Andy and Darryl investigate Serena's death.

Piper watches Grams cook the potion.

Phoebe comes home.

Grams watches the pointer move by itself in the attic.

Grams has a heart attack.

Grams tells her granddaughters they are the Charmed Ones and dies.

The sisters read from the Book.

Melinda warns Phoebe.

Each sister experiences her power.

Phoebe has an accident.

**San Francisco General Hospital**

Prue rushes into the hospital, worried about Phoebe, scared that it will be like the last time she rushed here just to see Grams die. The receptionist tells Prue that Phoebe has a broken arm and a very slight concussion, but was very lucky, so Prue can go see her now. Prue sighs with relief and turns to find Andy standing there. He says he's there to talk with a doctor about his murder case and is relieved to find out that Phoebe is okay. Prue wants to get to Phoebe and starts to leave, but waits when she sees Piper arriving with Jeremy.

Phoebe comes out with the doctor. He wants her to stay for observations; she wants to go home. Prue promises the doctor that they'll make sure she rests and takes her medication. Since everyone is together, Piper thinks they should head to Quake for supper. "After all, tonight's my first night on the job and I'd love you guys to be my first customers." "Great," says Jeremy. "That will give me the chance to ask Inspector Trudeau some more questions about those women who have been murdered." This makes Phoebe very nervous, remembering her encounter with Andy in the occult shop, but decides not to say anything about seeing him there. Instead she puts her hand to her tummy. "Oh, any talk about murder is going to totally ruin my appetite." Prue nods. "Mine, too. Why don't you two do your interview here while we two go watch Piper in action?" Andy doesn't look happy with this decision, but he agrees. Jeremy kisses Piper goodbye, and Piper promises to call him when she returns home. He smiles and says, "And miss a chance of eating one of your wonderful meals? No way!" and Piper smiles.

**The Downtown Occult Shop**

The same hooded man who killed Serena arrives, and the store clerk screams. We only see his back and his voice sounds almost demonic. It could be anyone's. "What did the witch want?" "Please, I don't know. She was just looking around and then went to the back of the store. I was taking care of customers…I don't know a thing! Please don't hurt me!" But we see him raise an athame - the jewel-encrusted, double-edged knife – and just like Serena, he stabs her in the stomach. She screams and falls to the floor as the screen goes black and we watch the opening credits of "_Charmed_ Re-Imagined".

**ACT ONE**

**Quake **

As a song plays and the guest credits roll, we watch stock footage of present-day San Francisco, ending with Quake. We see Piper busily cooking then see Prue and Phoebe sitting at a table, eating Piper's audition dish, talking about everything. "So you're sure you haven't froze time or move anything with your mind or…" "No, I haven't, and, no, I'm not ever going to do anything like that. I don't have any special powers, okay? Now where's that cream?" The small pitcher of cream slides across the table and rests beside Prue's coffee cup. While Prue stares in shock, Phoebe grins. "That looks pretty special to me." "You mean I moved that with my mind?" and Phoebe nods. Prue is blown away, and finally smiles. The two begin to bond. Phoebe tells her about seeing their ancestor, Melinda Warren in the attic when she was reading the Book of Shadows, especially about Melinda's warning. Prue realizes Phoebe is being dead serious.

**Sidewalk Outside of Quake**

The two have left Quake and are walking towards Prue's car. Phoebe tells Prue about seeing Andy in an occult shop. Prue is surprised, but when Phoebe says she went to the store for research, Prue wants to know what that has to do with Andy. Phoebe reminds her that about Melinda's warning, adding that at the shop she found out that warlocks can look like regular people and that they can be someone whom they least suspect. Prue stares at her in shock. "Phoebe! You don't think _Andy_ could be a warlock! We've known him all of our lives!" "And that might be why we did, Prue. If he's a warlock, he might know that Grams was a witch and Mom was a witch and know that we were destined to become the Charmed Ones. He might have just been waiting for us to receive our powers." "Phoebe, that's ridiculous!" "Is it? Look. He goes away and then comes back to San Francisco right when Grams dies, and he keeps popping up where we are at the strangest times. And, Prue, you didn't see the way he acted in that occult shop. He said he was just trying to get into the murderer's head, but, Prue, I really thought he was going to kill me!" Prue rolls her eyes. "It's probably exactly what he said it was and you're just jumpy after your visit from Melinda Warren. Look, Andy Trudeau's a cop! A third-generation cop! No wa his grandfather and father were cops! And like them, he's a cop who does good things! He's one of the kindest persons I've ever known. No way someone like him could be a warlock!" Phoebe sighs. "I sure hope you're right, Prue. Just remember that from now on we need to be careful." "Okay, I can agree to that." "Oh! That occult shop is just a few blocks away. I'd love to show you around," and Prue agrees to walk with her to the shop.

**The Downtown Occult Store**

Prue and Phoebe arrive and find police tape surrounding it. Phoebe is horrified, refusing to believe it. They spot Jeremy interviewing a couple of locals. Jeremy spots them and motions for them to wait. He finishes his interview and then comes over to them. "What are you two doing here?" Prue tells him, "We were just on our way home and saw all the commotion and got curious like all of the other looky-loos. What's happened here?" "Another so-called witch was murdered, the fifth victim in two weeks. Oh, Prue, when I first got here, your friend, Inspector Trudeau, was here, but he said he wanted to talk to you, so he headed towards Quake." Phoebe panics and tells Prue, "I really need to get home, Prue. We'll tell Piper that we saw you, Jeremy." Jeremy smiles. "Tell her I'll call her after her shift tonight." Phoebe agrees and hustles Prue away towards her car. "What is your problem?" Prue asks. "Piper! She might be in danger!" "Why do you think Andy would go after Piper?" "If he saw us leaving and knew Piper was there without us, he might decide to make his move."

**Quake**

Piper is working and is surprised to see Andy sit down at a table. Andy takes out the athame and examines it.


	6. TPOT Chapter 2

**ACT TWO**

**Sidewalk Outside of Quake**

Prue and Phoebe are racing back to Quake. "You know," Phoebe tells Prue, "We cannot just burst inside." "You're right," Prue admits. "Let's go in through the back and just check that Piper is okay." Phoebe agrees, but they decide to just sneak up to a window and peek inside. They see Piper dressed in her chef uniform, talking to...Andy.

"She doesn't look like she's scared at all," Prue notices, but Phoebe is still terrified. "Why is he in the kitchen?" Prue shrugs. "Piper must've invited him back for some reason that is pretty average and boring, and not what you think." Andy starts heading towards the back door, so the sisters hurry back to Prue's car. Once inside, Prue starts laughing, certain that Phoebe just jumped to conclusions regarding Andy, but Phoebe's still not sure.

**Halliwell Manor**

Prue and Phoebe have returned home. The answer machine's light is blinking, so Phoebe listens to it. She tells Prue it's from Roger and Prue insists that she's not returning his calls and isn't going to ask for her job back no matter what he says. Phoebe tells her he says that she left some of her personal stuff in her old office and he wants it removed before he hires someone else. Prue sighs, knowing that she'll eventually have to face him once more – but not tonight.

**The Mystery Man's Apartment**

The man whose face we've never seen has his back to us again. We notice that one wall is covered with pictures of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, along with pictures of other women. A black circle surrounds these other faces while the picture themselves are crossed off with red ink. We notice Serena's picture and one of the woman from the occult shop. We see the man's hand pick up a black marker and circle Prue's face.

**Halliwell Manor – The Following Morning**

Phoebe and Piper are sitting at the kitchen table. Piper is tired from her first shift the previous night, but is happy she is now doing what she loves now. Phoebe asks if she hung out with Jeremy, but Piper explains that since she's new, she had to close, so she didn't get the chance, but Jeremy had his own dinner there, so she got to talk with him during her own supper break.

Prue comes into the kitchen. "Someone isn't up early," Phoebe teases. Prue rolls her eyes. "I'm out of a job right now, so why bother? Besides, I couldn't sleep much – I kept thinking about what happened last night." Phoebe is pleased by how calm and collected Prue is. She can't help wondering if Prue's powers have changed her for the better.

Piper wants to know what happened last night so Prue tells her about how she's discovered her power, so Piper tells them about her own discovery. She sighs. "Looks like you were right all along, Pheebs, and I was just in denial because now that I've followed Grams' advice and am living my dream, I really just want a normal life." Prue also sighs. "Unfortunately I don't think any of us are going to have normal lives anymore. It will just take us time to get used to the idea that we're not only witches, but the Charmed Ones, because not even Phoebe really knows what we're doing just yet."

Phoebe tells Piper about what she read concerning warlocks attacking witches. But when she adds that she thinks Andy might be a warlock, Piper starts laughing. "You know, Piper," Prue adds, "Even Jeremy could be a warlock." Piper stops laughing and firmly shakes his head. "That's impossible. Jeremy is the nicest guy I've ever met." "Well, that's what I said about Andy, but Pheebs thinks that he's just pretending to be so he can be close to us, that that's why he grew up with us. The same could be said for Jeremy popping into your life just about the time six months ago when Grams was in the hospital for the first time." Phoebe starts snickering. "Hey, Prue, what about Roger?" Prue rolls her eyes. "Roger is certainly evil but not that evil." Piper starts laughing. "Maybe Chef Moore is a warlock. Or what about my supervisor from the bank? She was such a bitch; she'd have to be a warlock," and now they're all laughing at the ideas.

When they become serious, Piper is curious. "Hey, Pheebs, when Jeremy stopped for supper, he mentioned that he saw you two at a crime scene and when you two found out that Andy had been there and was headed towards Quake, you two went running towards Quake. Did that have anything to do with you thinking that Andy might be a warlock?" Phoebe blushes. "Yeah, I was afraid that you might be in danger." Prue also blushes. "And we looked in the window and saw you talking with Andy. Why did he come in the back?" Piper just shrugs, "He knows about my new job, remember? And he just wanted your number. He said he lost it and knew that we're back to living at the Manor." Phoebe freaks out. "How does he know we're back living in the Manor?" Prue rolls her eyes. "Because I told Andy when I bumped into him at the hospital the day Grams died." "See what I mean, Prue? He keeps popping up. Especially if the first time you bump into him is the day Grams dies…" Prue sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you, Phoebe? Andy is interested in me as an old friend, not as a witch." "Keep telling yourself that, Prue, but please be careful." "Well, he used the number to call me last night and I'm going to have lunch with him at Quake.


	7. TPOT Chapter 3

**ACT THREE**

**Quake**

Prue and Andy are having their lunch and catching up some more. Some of the stuff Andy talks about convinces Prue that she's right and Phoebe's wrong about him, but still, some of it makes her wonder. As they finish their lunch, she tells him that her former boss, Roger, wants her to come in and retrieve some personal stuff she left in her office and she wants to get it done and over with so she can put him and the museum behind her forever. When she tells him how horrible her boss has been, especially when she tells him how he took credit for a huge project that she did, Andy decides to do her a favor and look into Roger. She thanks him and then asks if he'd mind letting her use his mobile phone so she can call Roger and let him know she's coming in.

**American Museum of National History**

Prue walks into the museum carrying a box, already hating returning to this place, and determined that this will be the last time she ever steps foot in here. She goes into her old office and starts packing.

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe returns home, and finds a message waiting on the answering machine. It's from Andy, telling Prue he did a little background work on her now ex-boss Roger, and he is involved with more shady dealings.

**Jeremy's Car – Somewhere Downtown**

Piper and Jeremy just ate Chinese for lunch and are on their way back to the Manor because Piper has to work early the next morning.

**American Museum of National History**

Roger walks into Prue's office. "Prue, you're crazy for just up and quitting, and crazier for just giving up on you and me." Prue keeps packing. "I saw the real you yesterday, Roger. Now I know what trash you really are. Now I'm all packed so I'm out of here, and believe me when I say I'm not ever coming back." "I believe you, Prue, even if I think you're making a terrible mistake. But just in case you were truly serious, I made out your final check. It's in my office," and she agrees to go there with him.

When they reach Roger's office, he starts to act very oddly. Prue picks up on it, and demands that he gives her her check so she can get out of there, but when he reaches in a drawer, rather than her check, he pulls out an athame. She recognizes it and screams. "You're the warlock! You killed all of those women!" "No, not women…witches. Witches who don't deserve to live. Witches like you. Witches who have powers I want." And he flicks his hands and each of his fingers light with fire – he now has Serena's power. "I had to make sure that Phoebe returned home and then that the old witch died, so I stayed close to you." He raises the athame, ready to kill Prue.

**American Museum of National History**

As Roger strikes, Prue squints her eyes and the athame goes flying. She kicks Roger and spins around to make a run for it. She runs out the room and tries to get to the elevator. But the elevator button turns into flames. "Don't you get it, Prue? I stole a witch's power." Even as he speaks, the elevator doors open, but now the elevator's in flames. Prue again squints her eyes at Roger, this time throwing him into the wall and knocking him out. Not knowing how long he'll be out, she runs down the stairs, runs out of the building, hops in her car and drives away.

**Halliwell Manor**

Prue comes flying through the front door, screaming, "Piper! Phoebe!" Phoebe calls, "In here." As Prue locks the door, Piper and Phoebe hurry into the room. "Prue?" Phoebe asks. "Oh, my God!" screams Piper. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Lock the doors, check the windows," Prue orders. "We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a warlock?" Again Piper screams, "Oh, my God!"

**American Museum of National History**

We go back to Roger who is just coming to. "I'll get you, witch! I'm going to get you and your sisters and I'll be the Charmed One with all three powers, except they'll call me the Cursed One, the most powerful warlock who ever lived!" He stands up and steps into the elevator, the flames not hurting him at all, as he pushes the button to go down.


	8. TPOT Chapter 4

**ACT FOUR**

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper picks up the phone. "I'm calling the cops." "And tell them what?" Prue asks. "That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Roger, and we'd be next. Phoebe, get the Book of Shadows. There has to be an answer in there," and Phoebe goes running up the stairs. When she gets there, the Book is already opened. Phoebe reads the spell and realizes it could work. She runs back to the landing. "I think I found an answer," she calls. "Hurry! It might be our only hope." The sisters cast the spell but it only makes thorns break out of Roger, but it doesn't kill him; it only makes him angrier. Phoebe gets a premonition showing that he's still coming and they go running down the stairs only to have Roger appear at the Manor just as the sisters are about to head out the door. Prue yells at her sisters to go back to the attic and then squints her eyes, using her power to throw Roger into the wall, but this time he stops himself before he even hits. "Nice parlor trick, witch. But I saw that coming. You were always the tough one, weren't you, Prue? I heard you didn't even cry at Mommy's funeral." "And I won't be crying at yours. I'm so glad I'm so over you and even gladder that I'll soon get rid of you forever!" and this time she waves her arm, using her power to throw a vase at him. It crashes over his head and he falls to the floor, as she hurries to join her sisters in the attic.

The sisters attempt to lock themselves in the attic, but Roger uses his powers to unbar the door, and then uses the power he stole from Serena to turn the door into fire and he steps through it. Roger throws his own arm and a circle of fire rings the sisters. They scream in terror, but then Phoebe calls out, "The Power of Three! What Melinda told me! It's our only chance! The Power of Three will set us free!" The other two join her. Roger taunts the sisters as they chant, especially Prue, and warns them that he's the first of many evil beings they'll encounter. The sisters keep chanting and the fire doesn't burn them. Eventually, Roger explodes. Prue sighs. "The Power of Three." "I wonder what he meant by others," Piper frets. Again Prue sighs. "That's a problem or a different day."

**The Mystery Man's Apartment**

Our mystery man is still alive. He wasn't Roger. He sighs impatiently and growls in a demon-like voice. "He failed. I guess I'll just have to do this myself."

**TAG**

**Halliwell Manor – The Next Morning**

We watch stock footage of the sun coming up over San Francisco ending with Halliwell Manor. We see Prue awakening in her bed, feeling so relaxed and full of energy. She walks out of her room and walks past Grams' room, still left in the state it was before she died. She has to wonder if either Piper or Phoebe should take it over, but doesn't think either of them are ready for that quite yet.

Prue opens up the front door and steps outside. She bends down to get the paper. "Good morning." She looks up to see Andy dressed for work, walking up the sidewalk towards her, holding a go-cup of coffee. She smiles. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here so early?" "After I checked up on Roger and found out all the bad stuff he's into, I had to be sure you were okay and got your stuff out." "Yeah, I did, and don't worry, I'll never be dealing with Roger again." "Good. Unfortunately, I couldn't find enough hard evidence to arrest him…" "Don't worry. I've got the feeling you won't have to worry about him anymore either." He grins. Then he asks her out on Friday night. Prue smiles, starts to say yes, then hesitates. His grin wilts. "You're hesitating. Why?" Prue sighs. "It's not what you think. My life's gotten kind of crazy all of the sudden, with Grams dying and quitting my job and…well, I'm just not sure if I can add another complication to my life." He stares at her for a bit, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. "Call me anytime. If you ever need anything…take care, Prue." She thanks him, as Piper and Phoebe step out of the house, Phoebe carrying their new pet – Serena's cat. She's totally unaware that the cat is now their familiar like she was Serena's. Piper grins. "I thought I heard a man's voice. Hi, Andy." Andy greets them then asks, "You guys get yourself a cat?" Phoebe smiles. "More like she got us." "Well, be careful. She likes to scratch." Then he gets in his car and leave.

Phoebe turns to Prue. "What did he want?" "Yeah," Prue tells them. He asked me out and I can't figure out why I didn't say yes." "Maybe because he's also a warlock?" Piper asks. "Maybe. Just like Jeremy might be. Just like anyone we know might be. How will we ever be able to tell?" Besides, do witches date?" Phoebe grins. "Not only do they date but they always get the best men!" and Piper grins.

The sisters head into the Manor. They go in the living room and all sit on the couch. Prue looks at them. "Do you think it's about time that we start cleaning out Grams' room?" "I dibs it," Phoebe calls out. "It has the best window-seat in the house." Prue looks Phoebe in the eye and apologizes for not believing either Grams or Phoebe about all of this and that Phoebe was right all along. Phoebe smiles, "Grams always had faith in us, Prue; she just wasn't sure if we'd be able to handle it." "Well," Prue tells them, "Let's make her proud of us. Let's show her we can handle it. We're going to be careful, going to be wise, and most important of all, we're going to stick together." Piper rolls her eyes. "This should be interesting."

Prue notices they forgot to close the Manor door. She starts to get up, then sits back down. She grins mischievously at her sisters and they both nod. She waves her hand towards the door and they hear it magically close, as the other two grin.

We then cut to the attic, where the Book of Shadows closes itself, and the triquetra on the front glows.

**END OF EPISODE**


	9. 1x03 I've Got You Under My Skin

**_CHARMED_**** RE-IMAGINED**  
(Based on _Charmed_, Created by Constance M. Burge)

Season 1, Episode 3: "I've Got You Under My Skin"  
Written by Summer Reading

Based on _Charmed_ Episode 1x02: "I've Got You Under My Skin" written by Brad Kern

**Author's Note: **_Please note that since I've started the pattern of using the title of the show/book that my episode is based on, I'm going to continue that pattern, even if this episode doesn't fit the title. If I wasn't doing it that way, I'd call it "My Lucky Day"…_

* * *

**TEASER**

**Halliwell Manor – Near sunset, six days after the previous episode**

Phoebe [Alyssa Milano] is talking on the phone with Piper [Holly Marie Combs] who is still at Quake. She rolls her eyes as Piper goes on and on about Chef Moore being a phony who just hired her so he could quit and open his own new place, and now she's stuck as acting manager, a job she hates. "Any of the customers complaining?" "Phoebe! I'm not a restaurateur; I'm a chef and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Please, Pheebs, find Prue and both of you get over here so I can vent at you and not at the other employees so they don't all quit and the owner fires me! You do and you can have dinner here on me, especially since Jeremy is still out of town working on that story and probably will be for another week. If I can't rant at my boyfriend, at least let me rant at my sisters." "Sorry, Piper, but Prue is still busy trying to look for work since her last boss turned out to be a warlock. That was only a week ago," Phoebe reminds her. "How do you get over having been involved with a warlock? That's probably why she won't answer Andy's call. Look, I'll get there as soon as I can."

Even as Phoebe hangs up the phone, Prue [Shannen Doherty] walks in. "Hey! Great timing! That was Piper on the phone. With Jeremy gone, she needs her sisters. She wants us at Quake as soon as possible." "Okay, if we can stop at the photoshop." "You still haven't dropped off that film you found in Grams' room?" "No, been too busy, but it's on the way to Quake. And while I'm at it, I'll drop off my roll from Gram's funeral." "Speaking of being busy, any luck?" "No, I'm still jobless. But I saw in the want ads that Buckland's Auction House is looking for a specialist." "Oooo, that sounds right down your alley!" "Yeah, I think so, too. I called and got an appointment with the owner for tomorrow afternoon." "Hey! That's not that far away from Quake either. That could be perfect."

**A Photoshop in Downtown San Francisco**

Prue and Phoebe are exiting the photoshop when Prue realizes she left her purse and hurries back in. While waiting for her, Phoebe spots a newsstand and decides to get some gum and a magazine. She notices an elderly couple looking at an ad for lottery tickets. "Look, dear," says the old woman. "The prize is a million dollars." "Yes," replies the old man. "Let's try and use our grandchildren's birthday. We win, we might not lose our home." Phoebe's tender heart aches at the thought of them losing their home as she picks up a pack of gum. A premonition hits her – a newscaster announcing the winning numbers. She smiles, loving her power when it helps her help others. "I think today might be your lucky day if rather than your grandkids' birthday, you try 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40." "Oh, yes, dear," the little old lady says. "Let's try." The old man nods, but adds, "Let's try both. We'd never forgive ourselves if the winner is our grandchildren's birthday and we didn't use them." He turns towards Phoebe. "What were those numbers again?" After reminding them of the numbers, Phoebe picks up a magazine, flipping through it. Then smirking, thinking about the dress she saw in a shop window and all of the repairs the Manor needs, she gives the same numbers to the clerk before paying for it along with the gum and the magazine. Then she hurries back to the photoshop just as Prue comes out with her purse. "Okay, Pheebs, what are you smirking about?" "Oh, I don't know, Prue. I just got a funny feeling that tomorrow might be my lucky day."

**Quake – Later that night**

Quake looks much busier now, and Prue and Phoebe are just finishing their dinner as an annoyed Piper marches off to tell off a waiter who she thinks isn't moving fast enough. Prue and Phoebe are about to leave when they spot a pretty young woman (Cynthia King) sitting down at the next table. "Brittany!" Phoebe exclaims. "It's so good to see you!" "Come join us," Prue invites, and smiling, Brittany Reynolds leaves her table to sit with them. "I can only stay for a minute or two," Brittany tells them, "but I had to show you." She shows off the angel tattoo on her wrist. "Ooo," Phoebe squeals. "I love it!" Brittany smiles. "It's in honor of my mother." "Oh, Brit!" Prue smiles. "I'll bet she'd really like that you did that." Britney smiles. "And I can finally afford one – my career is about to take off." She glances at her watch. "Oh, no! It's later than I thought it was, so I'm afraid I really gotta get going, but it was great seeing you guys again. Take care." "You, too, Brittany. Give our best to Matt." "Will do. Tell Piper the food was even better than before." "Definitely!" As Brittany walks away, Prue sighs. "When and if my career ever takes off, you, me and Piper are going to get angel tattoos in honor of Grams," and Phoebe smiles.

**Quake – Parking lot**

Brittany is just getting into her car. She puts on her seat belt and then reaches up to adjust her rearview mirror when her eyes grow large as she screams in terror. The screen goes black and the opening credits of "_Charmed_ Re-Imagined" roll.


	10. IGYUMS Chapter 2

**ACT ONE **

**Halliwell Manor – The next morning**

After seeing stock footage of the sun rising over San Francisco as a song plays and the guest credits roll, we cut back to Halliwell Manor. Prue's convertible and Piper's SUV are parked in the front.

Piper is feeding the cat, but her attention is focused on the small television set sitting on the counter, which is showing an A&E-like documentary on Salem and witches. She watches as Mary Estes, one of those accused of practicing witchcraft, runs for the church and as she tries to enter the church, she's struck by a bolt of lightning.

Even as Piper screams, Prue runs in. "Piper! What's wrong?" Then she sees what's on the set and rolls her eyes. "Piper! You're not afraid that we will be found guilty of witchcraft and hung like Melinda Warren, are you?" Piper laughs nervously as she reaches up to turn off the set, quickly changing the subject. "Andy called while you were in the shower." Prue nibbles on her fingernails, a sure sign she's nervous. "What did you tell him?" Piper rolls her eyes. "What else would I tell him? I told him you're in the shower. Prue, why won't you call Andy and agree to go out with him? It's been a week since we vanquished Roger." "But Andy just got back from Washington after divorcing Susan. What if it goes badly?" Again Piper rolls her eyes. "We've known Andy since we were kids, Prue, what don't we know? Besides, Andy isn't a warlock - that was your horrible pig of an ex Roger." Prue sighs. "I know, but right now all of my attention has to be on finding a job. Who wants to date someone who is unemployed?"

They go into the dining room, where they spot Phoebe. "Pheebs!" laughs Piper. "You look like you just woke up." "That's because I did. Prue, did I hear you tell Piper that you're still not returning poor Andy's call?" "Well, if you heard that, you also heard what I told her." It's Phoebe's turn to roll her eyes at Prue. "You know that won't bother Andy at all. C'mon, Prue, just go for it. You had a good time catching up with him at Quake a week ago, didn't you?" "Well, yeah," Prue has to admit. "So why are you holding back? You left Roger months ago and he is now vanquished forever. What is really holding you back?" "What about you, little Miss-Sleep-Until-8:00 - what time did you get home last night?" "Don't change the subject, Prue!" and Phoebe pushes Prue to the phone. Phoebe picks up the receiver and hands it to her sister before dialing Andy's number at the station.

But Andy doesn't answer; Darryl (Dorian Gregory) does. Prue says she's looking for Andy and Darryl says he'll pass on the message. Even as Prue passes this response to Phoebe, the phone rings. Prue hesitates, so Phoebe sighs impatiently and grabs the receiver. "Andy! It's so good to hear from you! Prue? Why, yes, she's right here." She hands the receiver to Prue. "Hey, Prue! It's Andy, returning your call. I just know you want to talk to him." Prue glares at her, but says hi to Andy while Piper and Phoebe snicker and giggle. Prue glares at them, "Would you two quiet down? Now what were you saying, Andy?" "I had such a nice time talking with you at Quake that I'd like to take you out to a nice lunch on me at Maxim's. You remember Maxim's, Prue. It's where we went after our senior prom." "But that was a real date. You can't go casual like we could at Quake." "Yes, I'd like to go on a real date with you, Prue, even if it's only for lunch. Is that something you'd be interested in?" Prue considers, then takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Yes, Andy, I think it is." "Great! I'll pick up at 2." "No, that won't work. I have a job interview at 4." "Okay, then I'll pick you up at 11." "Perfect," and Phoebe and Piper high-five while Prue hopes she's not making a mistake.

**San Francisco Police Station**

Andy hangs up the phone to see Darryl bring a young man (Ben Caswell) into the station. "This is Matt Reynolds," Darryl tells Andy. "His wife is missing." Matt shows Andy a picture of Brittany. "It's just not like Brittany to not call if she's not coming home at night. She called me after leaving Quake at 7:00 last night and said she was on her way home, but she never made it." "Well, it hasn't been 24 hours yet and we really can't count her as a missing person until then. Chances are she'll show up long before that." "Well, we did have a small argument just before she left." "And she called you to tell her she was on her way. She's probably staying at a friend's – probably wanted to vent about the argument. She might even be there when you get home. It's only 8:00." "Yeah, maybe. Thanks for your help. If she's still missing after 24 hours, I'll be back," and Matt leaves. Darryl sighs. "I would've just taken care of it myself, but that's the fourth pretty young woman who has disappeared this week. So, did Prue agree to see you?" "Yeah, she did. We're having lunch at Maxim's at 11." "Well, you better tell her to be sure to lock her door at night."

**Outside a Catholic church – Later that morning**

Piper is sitting in her SUV, and someone knocks on the window. Seeing Father Williams (Marc Shelton), Piper screams. "Oh, Piper, I didn't mean to scare you. But isn't it a little early dropping off the unused food from Quake? Don't you usually come in later after the lunch rush?" "Yeah, and I will, both then and after the supper rush." "So, why are you here now?" "Oh, I don't know, Father. I was just thinking about Mary Esty." "Yes, I saw that documentary this morning. But why would you still be thinking about her?" "Well, I'm not Catholic, but I wondered if it's true." "What's true?" "The bit about evil beings unable to go into a church. Evil beings like her…like witches." Father Williams smiles. "Well, I sure wouldn't want to risk it, just in case it's true. But then I've never met a witch, so I really don't know. See you later, Piper," and he walks off. She laughs nervously. "Yeah, right, you haven't." Taking a deep breath, she gets out of the SUV and slowly walks over to the church door. But just as she grabs the handle, there's a loud crack of thunder, and she runs off screaming.

**The Photoshop**

Prue is at the counter. "You don't understand. I asked for a rush to be put on them." The clerk (Todd Fedman) glances at her order number, checks his computer. "Sorry, they're still not ready and won't be for a couple days. At least your other roll is here and the gal doing the processing said they are really nice. She said there's a couple of them that are truly lovely. So, are you a professional photographer?" "No, although when I was young, I always wanted to be a photographer." "Well, may I see the pictures?" "Sure," and Prue shows him the pictures and he admires them. The young woman (TBC) standing behind her also looks at them.

As Prue turns to leave, her phone rings. "Hello." "Prue, it's Andy. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to reschedule our date. I hope you don't mind." "No, Andy. I understand. Why don't you call me after you get the reservation?" "Okay, I can do that. See ya, Prue." "See ya" and she ends the call. The young woman quickly pays for her own photos and when Prue turns to leave, she grabs Prue's arm. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear that you always wanted to be a photographer. And when I saw your pictures, well, let me tell you, I know talent when I see it and you definitely have talent." Prue smiles and thanks her. "My company – The Emily Talent Agency – well, you are perfect for it. You see, my agency helps young people with talent find their dreams and inspires them to be their best." "Wow," Prue exclaims. "I'm in the process of looking for work. But I have a job interview this afternoon." Emily still hands Prue her card, "What did you say your name is?" "Prue. Prue Halliwell." "Well, Prue, if that's not an interview at a photo studio and you want to follow your dreams, give me a call." Prue takes the card.

**Quake**

Phoebe is helping Piper out. She hands a menu to a guy (Michael Phillip). There is a woman (Tamara Krinksy) sitting next to him. "I'm sorry," Phoebe apologizes, "but I can't help myself. Are you Stefan?" He smiles. "Yes, I am. Have we met?" Phoebe smiles back, "I'm familiar with your work…like everyone else in the world." His smile grows bigger. "I'll take that as a compliment from a gorgeous woman." "I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that," she whispers. He laughs and whispers back, "She's not my girlfriend." The woman rolls her eyes. "I get the hint. It was nice to meet you, Stefan, but…" "Oh!" cries Phoebe. "Don't let me shoo you away." "Definitely not," Stefan agrees. "Because if you're really a model and interested in doing a photo shoot, I'd love to use you." He takes out his card and hands it to her. She takes it, glances at it, smiles and leaves.

Piper walks up, "Phoebe, one of the drivers just called in sick. Would you like to make a quick delivery?" "Sure. Hey, tell me, is that tall, dark and handsome guy still looking at me?" Piper rolls her eyes. "Phoebe, there's a lot of guys at the bar looking at you. There's always a lot of guys sitting at the bar looking at you." "He's the one sitting at the end of the bar," but when she turns to point him out, Stefan is gone.

**Stefan's Photography Studio - Later**

Stefan has just finished a shoot with the woman. He becomes violent with her, freaking her out. She screams, "I'm never going to show up here again!" and makes a run for it. He shrugs, then goes into the back room where we see a figure comes up from behind and knock Stefan out. The figure steps out from the shadows and we see it's Emily. Her phone rings and it's Prue. "I've decided to meet you after all." Emily smiles. "Wonderful. Why not come to my studio in an hour?" "Sure, especially since my lunch date cancelled on me. That should give me enough time to go home and put together a collection of my photos." "That's perfect, Prue." As she hangs up her phone, Emily smiles at Stefan, still lying on the floor. Suddenly an essence comes out of him and goes into her as her own eyes glow brightly yellow while Stefan's eyes go blank – he's dead.


	11. IGYUMS Chapter 3

****ACT TWO****

****The Emily Talent Agency****

Prue walks into Emily's office, excited. Emily smiles. "Hello, Prue. Have a seat." Prue sits as she hands her an envelope and Emily opens it and pulls out the photos, looks through them. "Oh, Prue! These are even more wonderful than I thought they'd be. I'm going to make some calls and make sure everyone can see them. You're going to become a very famous photographer." "Well, that's always been my dream, but this really does feel too good to be true." Emily just smiles and begins naming various San Francisco artists, including photographers like Stefan, whom she says she helped, and she shows Prue pictures of her with these artists. "They all had dreams, Prue. Just like you. And I helped them find those dreams."

As Prue considers this, the phone rings. Emily listens and then smiles. "Great. Let's get together soon. I'll keep you posted."

****Outside the Catholic church—After the lunch rush****

Piper and Phoebe get out of the Quake van. "I wonder how Prue and Andy's date went and if this will lead to them having sex." Piper shrugs. "After a lunch date at Maxim? No, I think it will take more than that. After all, according to Prue, they never did it when they were in high school. Just think. Her first time was with a warlock." Both sisters go "EWWWW!" "Well, didn't you and Jeremy have sex after your first date?" "I did not! Not until the third or fourth. Something like that." "Hey, now that Andy and Prue are back together, do you think they'll get married?" "Well, you know how Grams always hoped they would be more than just friends and was so disappointed when he married Susan instead. But now that they're divorced..." "And now that Prue knows she's a witch…" "Yeah, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. Just like I don't know what Jeremy will think when he finds out." "So, you haven't told him yet?" "I'm not sure how. And just when I had some ideas, he got called away on that story. But I will, just as soon as I can."

While they've been talking, they've been taking trays of extra food from Quake out of the van. Now Father Williams comes up to them. He greets Phoebe with a hug. "So, you decided to say goodbye to the Big Apple, huh, Phoebe?" "Yeah, I ate the worm," Phoebe jokes. He becomes serious. "I'm still very sorry about Grams' passing. She was a lovely lady." Phoebe smiles. "Thank you." She turns to Piper. "I'm going to try to get a hold of Prue so we can find out how that date went. I can't wait until tonight to hear all the deets." Piper smiles. "Sure."

Piper waits until Phoebe is out of hearing range, talking about other things with Father Williams. Then she takes a large breath and lets it out. "Father, here's the deal. I've got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Could be very bad. Not quite sure what to tell her." "Do you want to go inside?" Piper jumps back in fear. "No! I mean I've gotta get back to Quake soon." "So, what's the problem, Piper? I know you and your family aren't part of my flock, but I'll do my best to help." "Well, you see, there's this friend of mine, she kinda, sorta thinks that she might be a witch." He frowns. "Witches again, huh?" His tone frightens Piper. "Not a good thing, is it?" "No. Not according to the Bible. Exodus 22:18: Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live." Piper stares at him in shock. "Meaning…?" "Well, if you go by old school, it means put her to death. She's evil, someone who gave her soul to the Devil and has become his bride."

Even as Piper stares at him in shock, Phoebe returns. "Andy had to cancel. Piper! Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still not sure what to tell Brittany." "Brittany?" "Yeah, I told Father about her problem." "Oh, right. Brittany." She smiles at Father Williams, showing all of her teeth. Piper rolls her eyes at her. "We better bring these around to the kitchen so we can get back to Quake." "Piper, be sure to tell your friend that she should renounce Satan right now." "Yes, we will."

****Outside Quake - Later****

Andy and Darryl are sitting in their squad car talking about the case, frustrated that they haven't found any clues about what has happened to these women. "So why did you cancel on Prue?" Darryl asks, changing the topic. "Don't tell me it was because of the case because you know it wasn't. C'mon, Trudeau! You've told me that you and Prue grew up together, were high school sweethearts. She sounds like a perfectly safe date for your first one since the divorce. So, why are you so nervous? Just go for it!"

Even as Andy considers this, he sees Prue get out of her car and walk towards Quake. Darryl grins. "I think I'll just head across the street and grab the ATM tapes and see if I see anything. It'll probably just take five minutes. Go on, Trudeau. You need to talk to her. Just let her know how you feel."

****Quake - Kitchen****

Piper's busy cooking when Prue walks in. "My day sure has been full of ups and downs. First Andy invites me on a real date, then he cancels, but then I might have the best offer ever. Someone saw my photos from Grams' funeral and she thinks I really have talent. She wants to help me become a professional photographer!" "But don't you have that interview later this afternoon?" "Yeah, with Buckland's. If this doesn't work out, Buckland's can be my backup."

Phoebe walks in, smiling, wearing a new dress, still excited about her lottery ticket. She's surprised to see Prue. "I tried calling you and your line was busy. So how did the date go?" Prue sighs. "It didn't. Andy cancelled. But that's okay, because maybe something wonderful is about to happen," and she tells Phoebe about Emily and her agency. Phoebe is excited for her, but still disappointed about Andy. "Why would Andy do that?" Prue shrugs. "I'm going to guess that a case came up. Or maybe he's just not as interested as he claims."

"Hey, Pheebs," Piper asks, changing the topic. "Is that a new dress?" Phoebe twirls, showing it off. "Yeah. It's Armani; just got it. Do you like it?" "It's lovely," Prue replies. "But just how do you plan on paying for it, Miss Still-Broke?" Phoebe grins. "Not for long. I bought a lottery ticket." "Phoebe!" Piper exclaims. "Do you know what the odds are in winning something like that?" Phoebe smirks. "Not when you get a premonition showing the winning numbers." "Phoebe Halliwell!" Now it's Prue's turn to protest. "What did you want me to do?" Phoebe demands. "Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right?" "Yes, we are," Prue agrees, before insisting, "but we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what you said it says in the Book of Shadows." "Not so loud!" Piper frets. Phoebe doesn't listen to her but keeps glaring at Prue. "You said we needed money for repairs, right? We'll I'm getting some." "C'mon, you guys," Piper begs. But Prue isn't listening to Piper any more than Phoebe is. "Well, get a job like everybody else, like I'm trying to do."

Just then Andy walked into the kitchen, asking, "Prue?" just as he bumps into a guy holding a pile of plates. "Watch it!" Piper screams, waving her hands and everyone freezes, including the plates which freeze just before they hit the floor. "Oh, no!" Piper screams. "No, no, no, no, no, not again!" Prue glares at Phoebe. "Now look what you've done!" "How is this my fault?" Phoebe protests. Piper is curious about something else. "You guys aren't freezing?" Phoebe shrugs. "I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?" As Piper replies, "I don't know, but not long," Prue looks out the door. "Uh, it doesn't work out there either." Piper looks up to Heaven. "Oh, please tell me this isn't happening." "Calm down, Piper," Phoebe soothes. "It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Prue has still been watching out the door. "Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way." "What are we gonna do?" Piper wails. "Stall him until Andy unfreezes," Phoebe suggests as Prue runs out of the kitchen.

****Quake – Dining room****

Prue hurries up to Darryl. "Hey, Inspector Morris, right?" Darryl nods. "That's right. And you're Prue. Is Trudeau back there? "Uh, Andy?" Prue shrugs. "I don't know, is he?"

****Quake – Back in the kitchen****

Phoebe is fanning Piper with a menu. "Okay, breathe, Piper; just breathe." Just as Darryl opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break. "I really think we should talk." Andy is finishing his sentence, but then he notices that Darryl is there. "Morris? What are you doing here? I thought you said five minutes." Darryl nods. "Yeah, I gave you ten." "Guys," Piper shouts. "You know, we're really busy in here." Andy nods and then tells Prue, "I'll call you later. I promise." Prue nods. "Okay." Phoebe waves bye and follows them as everyone but Piper leaves. She sighs unhappily as she starts cleaning up the mess. "I hate being a witch."


	12. IGYUMS Chapter 4

**ACT THREE **

**Halliwell Manor – Attic-Later**

Prue and Phoebe walk in to find Piper looking in the Book of Shadows. "What are you doing here and not at Quake?" Phoebe asks. Piper shrugs as she leaves the Book of Shadows and flops down on the ancient old couch. "It slowed down and I decided to take a break. I need it. I couldn't stop thinking about everything and about how totally screwed up we are now that we are witches." Prue and Phoebe sit on either side of her, trying to comfort her, but no such luck. "I just wish that we had they found out sooner," Piper moans. "Maybe Grams could have helped us get ready. I'm just afraid of what might happen," she confesses. "Pheebs, I'm so envious of you. You're not afraid of anything and you were the only one among us three who believed Grams." Phoebe shrugs. "Yeah, well not being afraid gets me into trouble sometimes." Piper sighs. "I just want our lives to be back to when it was like everyone else's. You know, rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, having good dates canceled." Prue sighs. "Well, the good dates getting cancelled part is still true."

"I just want to know if being a witch is a good thing." "Oh, Piper!" Phoebe exclaims. "It's not a good thing; it's a great thing! Especially because Grams was right – we are so destined for greatness! We already proved that when we vanquished Roger, and I've helped that little old couple save their house!" "No," Piper insists. "I don't mean good that way, I mean what if rather than a good thing, it's an evil thing. That now we're brides of Satan like the Bible says." Prue rolls her eyes. "That's a whole different thing, Piper. That's what the ancients thought witches were because they didn't understand their powers. People always fear something they don't understand. But none of us agreed to surrender our souls to Satan and that's how you become one of his brides. Our powers don't come from him; they come from our ancestors." Phoebe nods. "Exactly. There was nothing in the Book of Shadows about Melinda becoming the bride of Satan to get her powers, so if she didn't, then neither did Grams or Mom or us. And remember what the ghost of Melinda Warren told me – that we're meant to do good things with our powers, helping those innocent of the reality of magic and also using them to fight evil. We can't fight evil if we are ourselves aren't good."

"But what about what Father told me and what about that thunder when I tried to go in the church? I just touched the handle, you guys, and BOOM!" Phoebe smiles and takes Piper's hand. "Just a coincidence. And you know what we're gonna do? I'm gonna go with you to that church and I'm gonna hold your hand and I'm gonna walk you up to that church door and watch you open that door and walk inside just to prove you wrong." Prue nods. "We are good witches, Piper. I'll admit that what Roger said about more warlocks coming after us, it does scare me, too." "You see? We just don't know, and Grams isn't here to help us, and I just want to be normal again." Phoebe hugs. "Piper, you're the sweetest, most caring person I know. No way you're evil. We're going to that church and you'll see." Prue nods. "Grams always said you were the heart of this family, and that is the absolute truth". "Besides," Phoebe adds ruefully. "if anyone is concerned about being bad, it should be me, not you. But I still know I'm gonna walk right inside that church with you."

The three of them share a warm sisterly hug. Piper softly says, "Thanks for this chat, you two. I really did need my sisters." The other two just smile happily, but as they pull apart from their embrace, Prue exclaims, "Oh! I've got to get going for my second meeting with Emily and then if that doesn't work out, my interview at Buckland's!"

**Outside the Catholic church - Later**

Piper and Phoebe are sitting in Piper's SUV. Piper is starting to hyperventilate in fear again. "C'mon," Phoebe soothes. "Just calm down and breathe. Just remember that you have nothing to be afraid of." Piper takes a deep breath and nods. She chants to herself. "I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm a good witch; I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm a good witch; I have nothing to be afraid of". Phoebe smiles as she gets out of the SUV and hurries to the other side to stand by Piper's door, waiting for Piper to open it when Piper chants, "I have nothing to be afraid of – YES, I DO!" Phoebe rolls her eyes as she pulls the door open. "No, you don't!" She grabs her sister's hand, pulls her out of the SUV and then leads her up the steps to the church door. "C'mon, Piper, you have this! Now like Nike says, just do it!"

Piper takes a deep breath, takes the handle and pulls the door open a little ways, just far enough so she can poke her foot inside. When nothing happens, she pulls the door all the way open and steps inside, screaming, "I'M GOOD!" Phoebe steps inside and hugs her sister. "Told you so."

The two walk back to the SUV, when Phoebe spots someone. "Brittany!" she calls. Brittany hurries over to them. "Sh! Don't let anyone hear you. I'm in danger, great danger, and if you're seen with me, you might be in danger, too!" "Let us worry about that," Piper insists.

**Halliwell Manor - Later**

Piper and Phoebe lead Brittany into the house and into the bright sun shining through the windows of the sun room. Brittany sits down in one of the wicker chairs while Piper and Phoebe sit on the wicker couch. "Tell us what happened," Phoebe soothingly says. Brittany shivers in fear. "I've been too scared to tell anyone because she might come back. So, I was going to talk with Father, but then I found you guys." "Everything is going to be okay," Piper soothes. "You'll see. Just tell us what happened."

Brittany nods, then takes a deep breath and sighs. "Well, after I left you guys at Quake and got in my car, someone was already in it. I know this sounds crazy, you guys, but it's true. It was someone with yellow eyes." Piper and Phoebe share looks. "We believe you," Piper tells her. "Just go on." Brittany smiles, glad that they don't think she's crazy. She continues, "Now I admit it, I stopped off at a bar before I went to Quake, so maybe I was a little drunk, but I'm still certain it was my talent agent. But how could my talent agent have yellow eyes?" "Don't worry about that," Piper soothes. "Just tell us what happened." "Well, she tried to grab me from behind, but I pepper-sprayed her, and jumped out of the car. As I ran, she warned me that I better not try telling Matt or the police or anyone or I'm a dead woman. So, I ran, and ran and was so scared for my life. I didn't want to go home and maybe have her hurt Matt, so I stayed at a hotel last night, but I just couldn't let anyone know where I was." Piper nods. "We understand." Phoebe nods. "I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes." Their words relax Brittany even more as she continues, "I decided that the only possible safe haven is my church and Father Williams, who's always been so good to me. But when I got there, you called out to me, and agreed to help." Phoebe takes Brittany's hand. "Don't worry, Brittany, we'll look out for you and make sure you're safe."

Suddenly Piper's eyes grow big. "Piper?" Phoebe asks. "What is it?" "Oh, no! Prue! Brittany, what's the name of that talent agent of yours?" "Emily, why?" "Omigod! Prue is going to see her right now!"

**The Emily Talent Agency**

Emily is pleased that Prue is back. "I've contacted a number of people, Prue, who are very excited to see your pictures. I predict that your photos are going to help you become very big." Suddenly we see through Emily's eyes and we see that Prue is now glowing, a sign that Emily senses something about Prue—the same thing she was sucking out of Stefan earlier.

**Halliwell Manor**

"No, Piper," Phoebe is insisting. "There must be more than one talent agent in San Francisco named Emily." "Oh, I know!" and Piper jumps up and runs into the kitchen, grabs something off the fridge and runs back. "She gave Prue this card. It has her picture on it," and she hands it to Brittany. "Yes," Brittany insists as she drops the card in fear. "That's her." Phoebe picks up the card She's struck with a premonition of Prue lying on the floor with Emily standing above her, her eyes glowing yellow. "Phoebe?" Brittany asks anxiously. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine," Phoebe tells her then turns to Piper and mouths the words, "Book of Shadows! Now!"

Piper and Phoebe lead Brittany up the stairs and into Piper's bedroom. "Just relax," Piper tells her. "Take it easy and rest. Sleep if you can. Everything is going to be okay." As she shuts the door she glances at Phoebe. "I hope…"

**Halliwell Manor – Attic**

The two sisters hurry inside as Phoebe tells Piper what she saw. Piper nods. "I swear I saw a page for a warlock named Emily. Guess women can be warlocks, too." She flips pages until, sure enough, she lands on the "Emily" page and reads out loud: "This warlock has the power to entice and manipulate struggling artists, actors, photographers and musicians, inspiring them to achieve fame and fortune then drives them to madness and death as she feeds off their desires, which keeps her young." The two scream in terror for big their sister until Piper points out that there's a vanquishing spell. In fear, Phoebe tears out the page and stuffs it into her pocket. As they run out the door, she promises to figure a way to put it back later. Despite her fear for Prue, Piper has to roll her eyes at Phoebe.

**The Emily Talent Agency – A little later**

Prue is now lying tied to a table, and Emily's eyes now glow brightly yellow as Prue screams, trying to escape. "I see lots of hidden desires inside you, Prue," the warlock laughs. "You crave so much and those desires are just so tasty. The more famous you become, the tastier those desires will be. And I can tell that you'll keep me fed for a very long time."


	13. IGYUMS Chapter 5

**ACT FOUR **

**San Francisco Police Station**

Andy and Darryl have just figured out the connection between all of the missing women – The Emily Talent Agency.

**Outside The Emily Talent Agency**

Piper and Phoebe pull up and run to get to Prue. As they run, Piper wonders, "Shouldn't we call the police?" "Can't take time for that," Phoebe insists. "Besides the spell is a Power of Three one. That means only we three can stop her. Cops can't." Just then they hear a loud BANG so they go running inside as quickly as they can.

**Inside The Emily Talent Agency**

Running inside, Piper and Phoebe are shocked to find out that Prue used her own power to untie the ropes and then throw Emily across the room, knocking her out and causing the BANG her sisters heard. Phoebe shakes her head in admiration. "Looks like Prue took care of herself." Seeing her sisters, Prue runs to them. "If you're here, I hope you have a spell." Phoebe nods and pulls the page out of her pocket. "Phoebe!" Phoebe shrugs. "Vanquish warlock now. Put spell back in the Book of Shadows later." Prue has to agree, so the Charmed Ones cast the spell and Emily turns into dust and disappears.

**Outside The Emily Talent Agency**

Andy and Darryl arrive on the scene just as the Halliwells reach Prue's car. Darryl goes inside to look for Emily while Andy goes over to Prue's car. "Prue?" he asks. "What are you doing here?" Prue shrugs. "Well, we were just trying to get my car started." "Yeah," Piper adds. "Prue called. She was having car troubles." "Emily was going to make Prue a star photographer," Phoebe adds. Andy turns to Prue. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This woman's a very dangerous stalker who killed a number of women." Just then Darryl walks out. "No sign of her inside. Her car's here so she might still be around." "Excuse me," Andy tells the Halliwells as he reaches in the car and starts it by turning the key. "Hey," exclaims Piper. "How about that? You fixed it!" Andy glares at her. "Yeah. How about that?" Phoebe looks first at Piper then at Prue then at Andy then back at Piper. "Um, Piper, maybe we should go." Piper nods. "Prue, we'll take my SUV; you take your car." Prue nods and the two of them leave. Prue turns to Andy. "Uh, thanks," and Andy nods, then leaves.

**Quake**

Prue and Piper are sitting at a table and Phoebe walks up to them and sits down. Piper smiles. "I'm so happy to know in my heart that our powers are for good, not evil. I've gotta admit that helping people is a very good feeling. Speaking of, I'm happy to report that Brittany is safe and sound at home with Max." Prue and Phoebe high-five with her and each other and then a bit embarrassed, Piper adds, "I've gotta admit it. This whole thing is reminding me of Jeremy, so after I talked with Brittany, I called him. He thinks the story he's working on should be completed by next week." "Yay!" exclaims Phoebe. "That means he'll be back." "We're happy for you," Prue tells her. "Yeah, and I've gotta admit I miss him more than I want to admit," and her sisters smile.

"Hey, Prue," Piper adds, "Speaking of guys, what about Andy? Do you think he's going to keep ignoring you?" Even as she speaks, Phoebe turns around and spots Andy walking in. "Why, look who just walked in!" "Phoebe! No, you didn't! You didn't call him!" "Yes, I did. Someone had to. I told him to just be honest and talk with each other and now I'm telling you the same thing." "Well, if you got him to do that, I guess I have to thank you, Pheebs. Wish us luck!"

Prue goes over to Andy and they sit down at a table. A waitress walks up. "Are you ready to order? Piper says it's on the house." Both smile but admit that they're not quite ready yet. She smiles and leaves and then Prue says, "You go first" at the same time Andy says, "You go first." "Please, Andy." Andy takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for canceling on you, Prue. I'll admit it. There's a part of me who's nervous. I haven't gone out with anyone since my divorce from Susan and I like you too much to use you as a rebound." Prue smiles. "I understand, Andy, and I'm glad you told me. And what I told you a week ago, about my life being complicated, well, I meant it. And running into you has brought back so many memories, and after what happened with Roger, I'll admit that maybe I was using you as a rebound, too. After all, I was going to marry him at one point, and unlike you, it's only been a week since I broke up with him." Andy smiles. "Well, we've known each other our whole lives; we grew up together; we used to be able to share everything with each other." "Yeah, maybe just jumping back and picking up where we left off isn't a good idea right now." "Yeah, maybe it's for the best if we just take things slow and if we still feel this way in a few months, then maybe we can make it official that we're going to date. After all, it sounds like we've both been given a second chance, and I don't want to blow it this time. "Neither do I." They both look at each other and then Prue asks, "So, should we just keep it friends for now?" at the same time Andy does, and they both grin.

Prue's phone rings and Andy's pager beeps. "My captain," Andy says. "Buckland's – reminder of my interview," Prue replies, and they smile at each-other before apologizing to the waitress that they never ordered and then start to leave. "Prue, I would very much like to still see you again. Just as a friend." She smiles. "I would like that, too. Maybe just hanging out at Quake once a week for coffee?" "Yeah, that sounds good. Good luck with your interview."

**Buckland Auction House**

The receptionist (Leigh-Allyn Baker) leads Prue down the hall. They move past display cases holding artifacts. Prue wants to look at them closer but keeps following the receptionist. Prue also notices the various planks holding cans of paint. When she asks about it, the receptionist nods. "Yes, Buckland's is remodeling. My boss does that once or twice a year, just to keep thing fresh. The specialist she chooses will help decide which objects should be put on display." Now she smiles at Prue. "My boss is very pleased you returned her call. Is it okay if I ask you what changed your mind?" "I had another offer, but it truly turned out to be too good to be true. So I'm very happy that Buckland's left the offer on the table. "Well, my boss looked over your resume and is very impressed with what you did at the museum." Prue smiles, now feeling very confident, as they reach a set of double doors. The receptionist opens the doors and the receptionist enters.

The owner of Buckland's chair is turned towards the windows. The chair turns around to reveal an older dark-haired woman (Cristine Rose). "Ms. Buckland," the receptionist informs her, "Prue Halliwell is here, interviewing as the specialist." Claire Buckland nods. "Let her in, Anna." "Yes, Ms. Buckland," Anna turns to open the door wider to let Prue inside. Claire reaches out to shake Prue's hand. "Please have a seat, Ms. Halliwell." "Thank you, Ms. Buckland. I truly appreciate this opportunity." "And I'm glad that you're taking this opportunity. Would you like some coffee? Tea? Water?" "No, thank you. I'm fine." "Well, then, thank you, Anna. That will be all," and Anna quickly leaves and closes the door. Claire becomes all business. "All right, Ms. Halliwell. Tell me about yourself."

Prue tells her about her family and her experiences at the museum without talking about Roger. Claire nods. "Your work at the museum was most impressive, but something else is much more important to me." "What's that?" "Whoever I decide to hire should truly want to be here." "Well, having seen all of the objects you have in the hallway and curious to see what else you have, I truly want to be here." "Very well. Speaking of those objects, let me try a little test on you."

She leads Prue into the hallway and to one of the displays that Prue was admiring earlier. She points to a painting. "What can you tell me about this one?" Prue takes out her loupe and puts it in her eye, checking the painting closely. "It's a good imitation, but it's a fake." "But I was assured it was an original," Claire protests, but Prue firmly shakes her head. "Well, I hope you didn't pay too much for it. No way it can be real. It's too well preserved. No yellowing. Plus, the frame support is made of pine. Italian painters used poplar back then." For the first time, Claire smiles. "You are the first applicant who has said so, Ms. Halliwell, and you are correct. I painted it myself." Prue's own smile grows larger.

Just then the receptionist walks up. "Uh, Ms. Buckland…" "Anna! How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me when I am busy?" "Oh, Ms. Buckland, I'm so sorry, but you also said that if your next appointment comes…OH,NO!"

She has accidentally knocked the plank holding one of the cans of paint so the can spills, right over Prue's head. Prue flinches, putting her hands up and inadvertently using her power to make the paint go safely around her head, just missing her before splashing onto the floor, some of it splattering on Claire's shoes. Claire is mortified as she kicks off the ruined shoes while the receptionist is in a pure panic. "Oh, Ms. Buckland! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" "Anna, you better figure out a way to get those shoes perfectly clean or you are out of a job!" "Yes, Ms. Buckland, I mean, no, Ms. Buckland; I mean I'll do my best." She drops to her knees, picks up the shoes, then jumps up and hurries away. "As you can see, Ms. Halliwell, I am very particular regarding my employees. But if you still want the job, it is yours and you may start Monday." "Thank you, Ms. Buckland. Yes, I still want that job. It sounds like a dream job to me." "Then you may call me Claire and I shall call you Prue." Prue smiles. "Now thanks to my receptionist, I will have to go to my next appointment without my shoes. But I will shortly acquire a large collection which you may examine as your first project." Again Prue smiles. "I look forward to it." Claire hurries towards her office so she can hide her feet under her desk, while Prue head out. She finds the receptionist sitting at her desk in tears. "Are you sure you're okay?" Prue asks. "Yeah, I am, if I can figure out how to get these shoes cleaned or at least replaced." "Well, I took the job and I'm starting Monday." "Well, then I'll be your receptionist, too, Ms. Halliwell, so I look forward to working with you." "Thanks, Anna, but please call me Prue." "Yes, Ms…I mean Prue. See you on Monday." "Yes, see you then." As Prue walks towards the elevator, her cell phone ring. It's the the photoshop, calling to say her pictures are in. "Wow," she thinks to herself. "Phoebe was right. This really is my lucky day."

**The Photoshop**

A very excited, very happy Prue exits the photoshop having picked up the photos that were developed from the roll she found in Grams' room. She bumps right into a man, and she drops her envelope on the sidewalk and all of the photos fall out. He apologizes and they both drop to their knees and begin picking up the pictures. Prue pays little attention to the man and doesn't notice when he takes one of the photos and puts it in his pocket before standing up. As he walks away, he laughs to himself and we recognize that laugh—it's our mystery man.


	14. IGYUMS Chapter 6

**TAG**

**Halliwell Manor **

A still-excited, still-happy Prue walks into the house. She pulls out a photo from the envelope which she places in the frame that she also bought at the photoshop.

Hearing her sisters talking in the living room, she hurries there to find them watching the news while sipping white wine. She shows them what she has in her hand. "Omigod!" screams Phoebe. "It's us! It's the last picture Grams ever took of us!" "No," Piper disagrees. "It can't be the same picture. You two were fighting like cats and dogs. No way you'd have an arm around both of us, Prue!" "Well, it's the only picture in the roll that's close to the one she took. This is it." Phoebe grins. "Yes, it is. There could never be another picture where we're together wearing those same clothes. I think it's magic – it's showing how much closer we've become since we became witches." Prue smiles. "I think you're right, Pheebs." Piper also smiles. "Yeah, me, too. We've got to find a special place for it." "Let's put it on the table in the foyer next to phone," Prue suggests. "Then we can see it each time we walk in the door," and her sisters agree.

As Prue returns to the foyer, the newscaster announces the winning lottery numbers. "I won!" Phoebe screams. "I won!" She hurries over to her purse and takes out the ticket as Prue returns. "I won, Prue! We will never have to worry about having the money needed for Manor repairs again!" Even a she speaks, the numbers disappear.

"Oh, no," Phoebe moans. Prue just smiles. "I warned you, Pheebs. We can't intentionally use our powers for our own personal gain." Phoebe sighs. "I guess it's a good thing that I didn't take the tags off that Armani dress. But does this mean that old couple will still lose their house?" Prue smiles. "Somehow I don't think so."

Piper pours a glass of wine and hands it to Prue, then raises her own glass. "A toast to the Power of Three, whether we like it or not," and as they clink glasses, they all laugh.

**END OF EPISODE**


	15. Author Update

Hi everyone, just an update about the future of my C:RI going forward.

I'm determined to finish C:RI - at least the first season - the decision to do a second season will depend upon how the rest of season one goes - but due to the problems I am having with being consistent, I've decided that I am not going to publicly post more until I finish the first half.

I hope you all understand.

Thank you to all who have read and have reviewed my series so far. Truly appreciate it.


End file.
